Forever Together
This Fanfiction is about two LeafWing siblings, Cycad and Dracena, and how they will be forever together. Please comment if like this, or you could be a pain and tell me what needs to improve (I advise you not to though). Chapter 1, Big News! Hooray! Cycad "The war is finally over!" yelled Dracena. Dragons murmured. The great war over? I rushed over to Dracena. "The war is over? How do you know?" She gave me a glare. "Because, one of our spies was at Burn's stronghold. She witnessed the whole thing! But even better news, they're opening the markets again! We haven't done that for 20 years!" she rambled. The Market! I almost forgot about that. Every year, for two and a half weeks we open a huge marketplace in the edges of our kingdom, where dragons from all tribes come. This was our only way of getting money from outside the kingdom. But the great war stopped the annual markets, thus reducing our income. I have so much stuff to sell! Dracena rushed of the dining halls to tell the other dragons. God, she can be such a bother. As her brother, it was my duty to properly shut her up. See, we were the offspring of some important generals, but our parents died mysteriously. So the queen basically raised us herself. I'm training to a royal guard and Dracena is training to be Queen Redwood's bodyguard. I walked to the training room, thinking, when I bumped into a LeafWing. Or at least he was. He was slim and small, like your typical LeafWing. When he saw me, I swear he turned blue and gray. I didn't think of it much, so I kept walking. "YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!" yelled a very furious LeafWing, " for the eleventh time!" Yikes. "I'm sorry Malachite," I said, not very sorry. She was really small and didn't seem like much use in a fight. But don't be mistaken. She can be cruel with words. She was one of the princesses. "Whatever. Today we are working on flying. I know LeafWings are slow and have small wings, but a royal guard has to be fast and good at everything," she said, scrutinizing me. Flying was my favorite thing and I was pretty good at it. My wings are larger than any LeafWings, though kinda small compared to a dragon from another tribe. "Don't worry, flying is my specialty," I said, earning me an eye roll. Just like that, I took off. I soared above the LeafWing palace, which basically looked like a large tree with many holes. It was so big it could be seen for miles. It's a miracle other tribes didn't find it yet. Over the years dragons tried to get here, but it always ended badly for them. The queen says this is for the safety of the tribe. I kept flying in circles looking at the warm sun when I saw fire in the distance, near the Diamond River Delta. Gee, fire in the Diamond River Delta. MudWings! "Malachite, I'll be back. Just checking out something!" I yelled. I couldn't hear what she was screaming but judging from her mouth she said, Get back here before I kick your butt all the to the Rainforest you piece of ... As I took a closer look I saw MudWings and LeafWings, fighting. This happens a couple times a year, just skirmishes. However... this looked different. It seems there were a couple hundred MudWings. This almost looked like an... invasion! I quickly ran towards the palace. I have to warn the others. Dracena Throughout the day I kept saying, the great war is over! Most dragons look at me funny and are probably thinking that I'm crazy, which I get a lot. But after a moment, they realize I took my meds and that I'm being serious. Spreading good news is hard, I thought, exhausted. I went to my room and thought about stuff. Stuff like my annoying brother, being nervous about being the Queen's official bodyguard tomorrow, and the opening markets. I have so much stuff to sell! Toys, blankets, spears, and more toys! "The MudWings! They're invading! Warn the queen!" That sounds a lot like Cycad. I quickly sprinted out of my room and into the courtyard where I heard the voice. "Cycad, calm down and explain slowly," said the queen. The queen was very regal looking today, though there were signs of worry. "The MudWings have invaded our border. I saw them with my own eyes!" said Cycad, in a frantic voice. The crowd of dragons gasped and murmured. Why would the MudWings invade us? Aren't they already weak from the war? The queen looked stressed. I knew what she was thinking. The invasion was a sign of war. If we retaliate, they might send even more troops, possibly allying with other tribes. The queen finally spoke. "Send about a hundred LeafWings to the area. Don't attack first. Remember we are trying to prevent war, not make a new one. Everyone, please return to whatever you were doing." I returned to my room, thinking. What happens if our dragons are defeated? Nonsense. We survived the great war. "Dracena, can I come in?" It was the queen. "Sure, your highness." I said curiously of what she wanted. "I'm really sorry but can you do me a favor," she said, studying my face. "I want you to leave the kingdom. On a royal duty." My mouth must've been too open, because she reached out her arm and closed it. "I already ran it through Cycad. He said it was okay. I'm really sorry, but you guys are the only ones I trust. I'm also sorry to send you away." I could only think of one thing: FREEDOM! LeafWings were not allowed to go outside the border. This must be really important stuff. "Why..." I started to say. "Will you go or not?" she said in a voice that tells me I have no choice. "Sure, your highness." I get to go on outside the LeafWing border! Chapter 2, Did I Say Good News? Bite Me! Cycad The queen gave us all sorts of things. Things like food, supplies, maps, and the royal LeafWing seal. The seal will not be of much use outside of here, though. My annoying sister kept talking about meeting new dragons and new foods and new places. I'm still not used her chattiness', even though I knew her for years. We were assigned to go to the SpikeWing kingdom first. Since they are our closest allies, they will welcome us. GeodeWings are the only dragons who knows most of our little secrets. "Ooh, what's that?" asked my sister. She was pointing at a mountain range. Claws of Cloud Mountains. Instead of answering, I said nothing. You see, most people would consider not talking to him/her means that he/she is annoying. My sister doesn't get that. She just talks on and on. We kept flying until night came. We decided that we would sleep in a cave. It was a strange cave. It was well hidden, with a boulder half blocking the entrance. There was also a lever. I felt I read this somewhere. Oh well. "Dracena, I feel like this cave is important." I said. She looked at me like I was crazy. "Of course it's important nimrod. This is where the dragonets of prophecy spent most of their lives. God, do you not pay attention in history class." Wow. This place is important. We decided to sleep in a room next to an underwater river. This was the first time my sister and I slept together since we were one year old. "Good night," I said quietly. But Dracena was fast asleep. Dracena The next morning was horrible. It was raining hard. "Why do we have to fly in this rain," I complained. "Because, we are only about 30 miles away from SpikeWing territory," he said matter-of-factly. In this weather, I didn't feel like talking. Every time I beat my wings they hurt. LeafWing wings were not made for long distance flying. After about 10 hours of flying and resting, we saw smoke rising up from behind the mountains. I got excited. As we got closer we could see that it was a group of about 20 SpikeWings, roasting something. Yummy. They froze when they saw us. I decided to use my charm. "Hey there. Nice cow there. Can we have some? Thanks!" I said too quickly for them to respond. Cycad yelped when I took half the cow and ate it. Odd. The nice SpikeWings hadn't moved. Finally, one of them, a small female said, "LeafWings. Never saw them outside their border. I guess this is because of the invasion." I froze. Suddenly I rushed forward and grabbed her talons. She yelped and tried pulling them back. "Do you know what happened?" I said frantically. "Didn't you know. The entire kingdom was conquered by MudWings, with help from SkyWings. LeafWings are running to all over Pyrrhia. The entire royal family was captured My legs gave out. The last thing I saw was Cycad's worried face as he grabbed me. Silly Cycad. That was my last thought before I blacked out. Chapter 3, How Meet Cute is This? Cycad I paced outside the healing room, worried. After Dracena gave out and fell like a ragdoll, the female SpikeWing, who talked to her took us to the SpikeWing palace. Finally, a SpikeWing came out. "You can go in now," she said, looking at me too much. LeafWings must be a rare sight. I went in and saw Dracena was okay and stuff. "Did ya worry about me?" she said in an amusing voice. "No. I was worried you might have the energy to be annoying again," I whispered. Dracena laughed. "So, did Cinnamon tell you who she really was?" "Who's Cinnamon?" I asked. Cinnamon? I vaguely remembered that name but not quite. "Who is she?" "She's the world's best assassin...," she stopped, "anyways, she's an assassin. She works for Queen Redwood. She was hanging out near the border for any rebellious dragons. Anyways, she heard the news about the LeafWings and escorted the LeafWings she could find here. Did you know this is the only LeafWing safe haven left?" I stopped to think. The last LeafWing safe haven? Is our kingdom really gone? "Wait, the SpikeWings let all the LeafWings stay here?" I asked, being all skeptical. "Yeah, and the SpikeWings even gave this fortress to us! Isn't that nice!" she said all excited. The SpikeWing from earlier appeared from the door. She looked about a year older than them, with long spikes running down her back. She glanced into around the room, then stared at us. No doubt wondering whether to talk to us or not. Dracena waved at her and motioned for her to come. "Hey there," she said. She had a nice voice. It was soothing and calm, not that I noticed. She also had a slender and pretty face. Yup, didn't notice that. "I'm so sorry to about your kingdom," she said, with an expressionless face, "This is your home from now on. By the way, my name is Impale. I am supposed to be... your tour guide/ bodyguard/ translator." She did not look happy about her position. When Dracena was well enough (that drama queen), Impale showed us to our rooms. It was simple, not as fancy as our old rooms, but more... homey. Unfortunately, Dracena and I shared a single huge room. Now I had to tolerate her sleeptalking again for the second time. I didn't think I could sleep... Cycad Fire. Death. Screams. The LeafWing Kingdom was in ruins. Dragons dying. The queen and the royal family, in chains. The vision dissolved and there was darkness. Horrifying right? It was a familiar voice, all regal and stuff. I wanted to talk but I couldn't. I realized why. When I looked down, I was transparent. I tried to touch my face, but my claws passed through. There was a shape in front of me. I squinted. It was a dragon! Even more surprising, it was the queen! Cycad. Go to Skull Island. You must. I can't tell you why. Oh, by your expression you are... mystified and dumbfounded. Well, I am dreamvisiting you. But not important. But heed my warning; take the wrong path and your fate will be sadder than mine... She faded out. NO!!!! I wanted to know more! I suddenly woke up, to the sounds of alarms and shouts. I looked around and saw that Dracena was nowhere. I didn't worry, as she was always active. Until, Impale knocked and opened the door. For once, her face looked sad. "Cycad, I'm sorry, but I am afraid your sister has been taken hostage." Chapter 4, Help! A Dragon is Wearing a Colorful Skull! Dracena I woke up, feeling dizzy. Huh. No wonder I was dizzy. There's a bag over my head and its a hundred degrees. I struggled, lashing out. I smirked. I clawed one dragon. But he smacked me on the head and I was knocked out again. I woke up and the bag was off my head. To my surprise, I wasn't chained. Instead, I was in a dungeon. Great. So much better. I decided I would stop hitting myself on the head and scan my environment. The bars were flimsy, easy to cut with a good slice with a spear. Whoever made this, was either lazy or poor. Probably poor. The outside looked like it was underground. There were two other cells, but they were empty. I tried to peer outside but there was a freakin' boulder at the entrance. I tried to break the bars. They moved a bit. I tried again. Moved again. At this rate, I would be breaking out of here in no time. After 223 tugs, it went back to the original spot! I repeated but they kept going back to its original spot. How cruel! Giving dragons false hope! I curled up and went to bed, weeping. I was not the crying type, but there was this sense of dread that I would be stuck here forever. I drifted to sleep. When I woke up, there was a male DeathWing, smiling. The boulder disappeared and the bars were gone too. It was light outside. "You were crying? Why?" asked the DeathWing, with a teasing face. He was pretty cute. Shame on you Dracena, thinking one of your possible captives is cute! He was skinny, with transparent skin. When she looked at his face, he smirked, she turned away embarrassed. "If you're done checking me out, you should come out," he said, looking amused. I stood up and slowly walked with him. He was a fast walker. When we came out, it was freezing! There were hundreds of black dragons, waking or fighting. Typical DeathWings. I glanced at my captor and he looked... scared. Not a sight you see on a DeathWing's face. Wow, he looks hot in the sun! When he saw me staring, he smirked that stupid smirk on his stupid face, attached to his stupid body. When I turned away, there was another dragon, in my face. I yelped. The new dragon was small, small even for a DeathWing. He was wearing a colorful skull, but I swear he was scowling. He seemed about five years. "Strife, what are you doing with this prisoner?" he said. "I'm just showing her around to the island before scaring her, Curtain," Strife said casually, "and if you're good, I give you her bones!" I backed away. Curtain just smiled. Strife walked ahead, and assuming he wanted me to follow, I followed him. Curtain followed. We walked silently, towards a giant rock structure. "Here is your final resting place... Dracena," Strife said evilly. To be continued... Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Resa the Stormtrooper)